


Pegging is for Pleasure and Our Primordial Sin Just Got Two Degrees Hotter

by dennren



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Pegging, gagging mention, incest obvs, knife play mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennren/pseuds/dennren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Dennis try pegging. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegging is for Pleasure and Our Primordial Sin Just Got Two Degrees Hotter

“Dennis stop squirming or I will pull your nads off and not in a good way.”

 

Dee had a hand placed firmly on her brother’s pale naked ass and was trying to keep him from scrambling too far from the huge dildo she was hovering menacingly next to his obviously painfully underused asshole.

 

“Like you’ve never done this before. Christ.”

 

“As a matter of fact Dee, it’s been a while. Did you have to buy the biggest fucking thing in the sex store? Jesus fucking Christ do you want to kill me?”

 

“You think I’d spend money on this? You?” She grabbed a handful of his fleshy twin mounds and relished in the noise it elicited from his throat. It was some seconds before he managed to respond.

 

“Where the hell did you get it then?”

 

“Artemis.”

 

“What the hell? Get it away from me. You’re not putting anything in me that has almost assuredly been in Frank’s asshole.”

 

“It’s been sterilized. And shit who do you think you are? You think the women you fuck are happy with the dirty dick you give them? Be glad I sterilized it. It’s more than your one-night stands every get I’m sure. Now shut the fuck up or I will get the gag ball out.”

 

“I told I don’t like that thing.”

 

She made a quick movement. Running one hand up his back to grab at his crunchy curls and pulling hard, the other hand going to press a few fingers into his slick, lubed up asshole. She had made sure she hadn’t quite clipped her nails that morning. “But you do it for me right?” She sneered sensually from above him, watching his glistening prone Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

 

She imagined what it would be like to hold a knife to that throat. They hadn’t quite gotten there yet though…first…”You know your hair feels like gum wrappers encased in dog shit. You use too much product.”

 

“Oh goddammit shut up and do it already.”

 

She straightened up and ran her hands over the nice ribbed strap-on Artemis had been so thoughtful to recommend from her collection. She spit on her hands and rubbed it done a bit but not so much to make it too fucking comfortable for him, then set to work shoving the thing into this tiny hole.

 

It took a while. He was incredible tight, and more of a coward than even she, who had known him her whole life, was expecting. But when shaft started hitting flesh, she kicked his legs out a little further, and started going to town.  
She wasn’t so experienced at this that amid the grunts and moans they both shared the dildo didn’t slip out of him a few times. But she just took these opportunities to admire the giant gaping hole she was creating, even bending to tongue it, squeezing and tugging at his dick and balls the while before she moved some warm suction there too. She didn’t generally like sucking men, but Dennis’s obsessive waxing made this pretty good for her. Dennis, meanwhile, was a mess. Whimpering incessantly, torso contorted and arms akimbo but god bless him, ass still out and vainly humping the air looking for some friction.

 

“Shit Dee come on, just do it. Please. Oh shit.”

 

“Right, brother,” she said from sticky wet warm lips, suddenly grabbing his waist and with two forceful hands pushing him nearly flat on the bed. She positioned herself anew as well then gave him exactly what he asked for. She pumped mercilessly. Or so she thought. Dennis, however, even in the state he was in, didn’t seem to miss any opportunity.

 

“Come on Dee, fuck…you can do better than that. Is that all you got?” There was a pause. She had hit a spot, and she watched him writhe a bit and momentarily bury his face in sheets and mattress. But he was back after a moment, voice a lot more thin and high-pitched than before. “You should see me go at it. Come on! Really fucking fuck me Dee. God, COME ON FUCKING FUCK ME.”

 

She did.

 

Dennis was crying and gasping. It did more for her than almost any dick or pussy she had ever had.

 

“Dee—“

 

“Dennis—“

 

“UUH—“

 

The video cut out.

 

Mac sat very still. He hardly blinked. He wanted to be completely disgusted, outraged, he wanted answers to so many questions. What? How? Shouldn’t the tape be labeled “Waitress of Paddy’s” not “Waitress, Paddy’s”—which clearly implied (The) Waitress, (while at) (the bunker/back office _in_ ) Paddy’s? Not this. Not what he just saw…this was not that…this…so many many questions…

 

But for Mac they all took a backseat to figuring out how to clean, without him finding out, the fresh stains now on Dennis’s bedsheets.


End file.
